ultimate_dc_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Black Canary
Dinah Lance was born into a family of crime fighters; her mother was a vigilante and her father is a cop. She grew up with the company of heroes, and after years of training, followed in her parent's footsteps by assuming the costume, identity and legacy of her mother Dinah Drake, the Black Canary. Biography Early Life Dinah Laurel Lance was born into a family of crime fighters. Her father Larry Lance, was a police officer, while her mother (also named Dinah) was the original Black Canary. The younger Dinah chose to become a crime-fighter at the age of nineteen, despite her mother’s wishes to the contrary. Following a rigorous training program under the watchful eye of a former colleague and life-long friend of the original Black Canary, Ted Grant, also known as Wildcat, Dinah took up her mother’s identity and adopted her costume as her own. Dinah’s ‘Canary Cry’ are the by product of her possession of the Meta-Gene, making her a Meta-Human since birth. Dinah’s Meta-Humanity distinguishes her from her predecessor; in fact, no other member of her family is known to have possessed the Meta-Gene at all. Justice League Not long after her debut as Black Canary, Dinah Lance became a member of the Justice League of America. It was through her new association with the Justice League that she first met the love of her life, Oliver "Ollie" Queen also known as the Green Arrow. Black Canary’s membership in the Justice League lasted for many years. Her friendship with Oliver Queen developed during this time as their feelings for one another became romantic. When Oliver chose to quit the League in order to continue his efforts in Star City on his own, Dinah decided to join him there soon after. Powers and Abilities Canary Cry: Dinah possesses a metagene that gives her a potent sonic attack, able to damage and stun foes or objects, to the point of shattering metal. She possesses a incredible degree of control over her vocal cords. This enables her to mimic sounds and generate any sound she desires, even developing several abilities. The Canary Cry has been able to reach 300 decibels, which is enough to make a person's ears start bleeding even if they're not the attack target. Abilities * Acrobatics * Driving * Investigation * Weaponry * Martial Arts: She is one of the most skilled martial artists on the planet. She has also been trained by Wildcat, who is formerly the Heavyweight Champion of the World, in the art of Boxing, Muay Thai, Capoeira, Krav Maga, and Hapkido. She has also been trained in Dragon Style Kung Fu and pressure point fighting by Richard Dragon. Thanks to Wonder Woman, Dinah has been trained in Amazon martial arts, but is strictly a novice in that kind of fighting style. Other styles she's shown skill in include Savate, Judo, Aikido, Jujitsu, Wing Chun, and Tae Kwon Do. ** Aikido ** Boxing ** Capoeira ** Dragon Style Kung Fu ** Hapkido ** Judo ** Jujitsu ** Krav Maga ** Muay Thai ** Savate ** Tae Kwon Do ** Wing Chun * Tactical Analysis: Dinah is also considered a strong leader and strategic thinker, which has led to her being made Chairwoman of the JLA. Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Meta-Humans Category:Justice League Category:Detectives Category:Team Arrow members Category:Batman Family Category:Birds of Prey members